When I kissed the teacher
by Zetkin
Summary: En la vida de un estudiante, el día más importante (o por lo menos el más feliz) es el de su graduación. Los Merodeadores son conscientes de eso y no quieren que ninguno de sus compañeros se olvide de un día tan especial como ese.


**DISCLAIMER:** Si los Merodeadores fuesen míos no estarían todos muertos, pero como son de J.K. Rowling están todos bajo tierra.

* * *

James Potter escuadriñaba con especial interés la Torre del Reloj del que durante los últimos siete años había sido su hogar.

A su lado, Lily se removía nerviosa sobre el banco de piedra en el que estaban sentados. Se mordía las uñas de manera inconsciente y se preguntaba por enésima vez por qué habría accedido a hacer aquello. Se había autoconvencido de que, aunque estuvieran en plena guerra, que todos los alumnos de séptimo se riesen a costa de los payasos de turno no hacía daño a nadie, aunque eso supusiera una reprimenda después por parte de la jefa de su Casa.

" _Es nuestra graduación_ " le había dicho James horas antes, besándole la frente. " _No creo que nos hagan repetir curso por una chorrada como esta_ ".

Pero ella no estaba tan segura de aquello. Faltaban minutos para que la celebración diese comienzo y no había ni rastro del resto de los Merodeadores, lo que no tranquilizaba a ninguno de los dos.

—¡Solo tenían una cosa que hacer! ¡Una! —se quejó James, como si aquel fuera el mayor drama de su vida— ¡Estar puntuales aquí, por Merlín! ¡Seguro que es culpa de Sirius!

—¿Quieres tranquilizarte? ¡Si lo sé no te dejo que me robes el discurso de graduación, ya tendríamos que estar en el Gran Comedor!

James clavó su mirada en los ojos verdes de su novia y fingió una gran ofensa cuando le respondió.

—¡Somos los Premios Anuales más guapos que ha visto Hogwarts, creo que Dumbledore puede esperar hasta que aparez...!

—¿¡Quieres callarte, James!?—chilló Sirius a un par de metros de ellos. Se acercaba corriendo a ellos, con Remus detrás, este último con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración acelerada.— Se te escucha gritar desde dentro, tío. Colagusano ya está en el Gran Comedor con todo, pero no encontrábamos el vinilo y fuimos nosotros a buscarlo.

—Fui yo a buscarlo—corrigió Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, mientras Sirius se tumbaba en la cama diciendo que le había bajado el puto azúcar para no hacer nada. Y lo encontré debajo de tu cama, James. Al lado de un calzoncillo bastante rígido, por cierto. Eres libre de hacerte pajas escuchando a ABBA si quieres, el año pasado pillé a Sirius haciéndolo con Queen, pero quiero seguir respetándote.

—¡Entonces tú te las haces pensando en un tío que se pajea escuchando a Queen, eso es peor!—le recriminó James.

—¿¡Podéis dejar de hablar de pajas y empezar a caminar?!—los interrumpió Lily, que ya se había levantado y los miraba apoyada contra el marco de la gran puerta.

En cuanto los chicos se le acercaron y entraron todos juntos en el castillo, Lily Evans maldijo en voz baja el día en el que había accedido a aquello una vez más.

* * *

—...la alegría que nos han transmitido todos ustedes durante estos siete años y la que estoy seguro de que seguirán transmitiéndonos aunque se despidan de nosotros. Quién sabe si entre ustedes está un Ministro de Magia, un genio del Quidditch o el próximo director del Profeta. Creo que hablo por todos sus profesores cuando les transmito nuestro más profundo orgullo, pero nosotros no somos los protagonistas, lo son ustedes. Así que, por favor, les pido que den un fuerte aplauso a los Premios Anuales de su generación, porque llega el turno de que hablen los alumnos. James Potter, Lily Evans... cuando quieran.

La voz de Albus Dumbledore dio paso a un aplauso torrencial. James se levantó después de Peter, que corrió por el pasillo que dejaban las mesas y llevó un gramófono que había sobre la mesa de Gryffindor al atril tras el que minutos antes había hablado el director del colegio.

El resto de alumnos no tardaron en empezar a murmurar. Lily escondió la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse cuando la música empezó a sonar. En el escenario improvisado, además de todos los profesores, estaba James, con la varita a modo de micrófono muggle. Pronunció un _sonorus_ imperceptible para el que no estuviera prestando demasiada atención y empezó a cantar.

— _Everybody screamed... when I kissed the teacher_ —James bailó hasta McGonagall, cuya piel había adquirido la tonalidad de uno de los estandartes de Gryffindor—. _And they must have thought they dreamed... when I kissed the teacher._ _All my friends at school..._

Se alejó de la profesora y se acercó a las escaleras para señalar a Sirius y a Remus, que se levantaron entre los aplausos y chillidos incrédulos de sus compañeros.

— _They had never seen the teacher blush... she looked like a fool. Nearly petrified 'cause she was taken by surprise!_

Cogió al vuelo la boa de plumas que le lanzó Peter desde las escaleras. En ese momento, Remus y Sirius se levantaron e hicieron lo mismo, corriendo hacia él para hacerle los coros bajo la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

— _When I kissed the teacher... Couldn't quite believe his eyes, when I kissed the teacher. My whole class went wild... As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then she just smiled... I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher._

Todo el Gran Comedor ya cantaba con ellos cuando James rompió la formación que él y sus amigos tenían y se giró hacia McGonagall, que no sabía dónde meterse y gritó "te queremos, Minnie" antes de aplastar sus labios contra los de la profesora.


End file.
